Mangle
Czy nie szkukałeś/szukałaś Foxy'ego z pierwszej części gry? Albo Foxy'ego z drugiej? A może Phantom Foxy'ego i Phantom Mangle z trzeciej? Nie wykluczone też, że Koszmarnego Foxy'ego z czwartej? - jeden z animatroników w grze FNaF 2. Wygląd Mangle to animatronik-lis o nieokreślonej sylwetce z śnieżno-białym kostiumem. Jego płeć oraz wygląd większej części ciała jest nie znany ze względu na częste rozkładanie przez dzieci z powodu bycia atrakcją do składania i rozkładania, więc z Mangle pozostał prawie goły endoszkielet. Zachowały się jedynie dłonie i twarz. Cechą charakterystyczną Mangle i innych toy animatroników są czerwone rumieńce (Wyjątek stanowi Toy Chica, które ma różowe). Lewe oko zostało wydłubane, ale prawe się uchowało i jest złote, jak również na plakacie w Zakątku Nagród. Pod twarzą zwisa jego czerwona muszka. Podczas, gdy jest zlokalizowany w Kąciku Zabaw widać, że ma pomalowane na różowo paznokcie stóp, a gdy jest w Prawej Wentylacji, rąk. Zachowanie W dzień jest atrakcją do składania i rozkładania. Jednak począwszy od nocy 2 lub rzadko od 1, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem, by go wpakować w kostium Freddy'ego i tym samym zabić. Zaczyna w Kąciku Zabaw. Żeby dostać się do gracza, musi pokonać tą trasę: Kącik Zabaw --> Zakątek Nagród --> Sala Gier --> Główna Hala --> Korytarz --> Pokój Imprez 1 --> Pokój Imprez 2 --> Prawa Wentylacja --> Biuro Podczas przemieszczania wydaje dźwięki podobne do przesuwania czegoś. Kiedy dojdzie do Prawej wentylacji, to będzie słychać głuche odgłosy. Kiedy gracz je usłyszy, powinien założyć maskę Freddy'ego i chwilę poczekać. Jeśli te kryteria zostaną spełnione, to po pewnym czasie zniknie i zacznie trasę od nowa. Jeśli nie to Mangle wyjdzie z prawej wentylacji i zacznie zwisać z sufitu. Zacznie wtedy wydawać dziwne dźwięki i zaatakuje gracza za którymś razem, gdy ten włączy lub wyłączy monitoring, co skutkuje przegraniem gry. Plik:Mangle_Radio.ogg Ultimate Custom Night FNaF: Czwarty Schowek Mangle po raz pierwszy pojawia się w rozdziale 13 gdzie poluje na Jessicę i porwane dzieci w Pizzeri Cyrkowego Maleństwa po czym znika, gdy przegrywa z Jessicą i Lisą. Pod koniec powieści Mangle schwytała/schwytał Jacoba dla Williama Aftona. Mężczyzna chciał by Mangle położyła/położył dziecko na stole by mogł je zabić. Zamiast tego Mangle i Molten Freddy zaatakowali Williama Aftona, ciągnąc go do pieca, w którym William Afton został spalony na śmierć, zabijając go i uwalniając Michaela i dusze innych dzieci. Dialogi Jumpscare Jeżeli Mangle będzie w prawej wentylacji, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy Mangle będzie zwisać z sufitu i jak włączymy monitoring, przystąpi do Jumpscare'u. Jego/Jej Jumpscare działa na mechanice wahadła. Spuszcza się z góry, przybliża się i otwiera "paszczę" na wysokości czoła, przez co została oskarżona o "The Bite of '87". Ten w Ultimate Custom Night jest inny. Mangle będzie siedzieć w przedniej wentylacji razem ze Springtrap'em, Ennard'em, Molten Freddy'm i Withered Chicą. Trzeba będzie włączyć lasery ze strony z której idzie. Jeśli tego nie wykonamy to Mangle tak jak we FNaF'ie 2 będzie zwisać z sufitu. Mangle się czasami nie śpieszy i poczeka do okazji. Podczas jumpscare'a schodzi na dół żeby potem kłapać szczęką przed nami. .]] .]] Ciekawostki * W plikach gry FNaF 2 istnieje plik przedstawiający Mangle z minigierek o nazwie "He was here". Najprawdopodobniej oznacza to, że Purple Guy schował jedno z dzieci do pokoju w którym była Mangle, niestety niewiadomo jakiej to dziecko było płci. * Mangle pierwotnie nazywała się Toy Foxy. Kiedy dzieci zaczęły rozkładać Mangle, pracownicy zaczęli nazywać ją "Mangle". * "Mangle" jest skrótem od "Mangled", co oznacza "zniekształcony". * Występuje także we FNaF 3 pod postacią "Phantom Mangle". * Kiedy Mangle jest w biurze, wydaje dziwne dźwięki. Angielski użytkownik Youtube o nicku "AwesomeFriends56 Gaming" oczyścił dźwięk Mangle z zakłóceń i odtworzył od tyłu. Usłyszał dźwięk, podobny do ludzkiego LINK. Znacznie później, polski Youtuber o nicku "Mandzio" także oczyścił dźwięk z zakłóceń i odtworzył go od tyłu. On też usłyszał ludzki dźwięk LINK. Dźwięk ten przypomina słowo "How are you?" (Jak się masz?) lub "Who are you?" (Kim jesteś?). Na końcu można usłyszeć wzdychanie. Powstała teoria, że Mangle chciała skontaktować się z policją. ** Nie zgadza się to do końca, ponieważ Mangle ma uszkodzony głos i możliwe jest, że ona mówi to do nas - Jak się masz? Kim jesteś? My ze strachu jej nie odpowiadamy a Mangle wzdycha, bo jest zawiedziona tym, że nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. * Kiedy jest w wentylacji i w biurze, widać, że ma pomalowane paznokcie. * Istnieje teoria, że jest klaunem. * Być może Mangle był/była nowością w "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", o czym świadczy plakat w Kąciku Zabaw "The new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" (z pol. Nowe oblicze Freddy Fazbear's Pizza). * Jest najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem. * Występuje w "Ladies Night" (Damska Noc). ** Istnieją pogłoski, że Scott powiedział, iż umieścił Mangle w "Ladies Night" tylko jako "dodatkową" atrakcję. Dowodem na to jest fakt, że w nocy Bonnie'ch jest również Foxy. A we "Freddy's Circus" jest Foxy i Balloon Boy. Więc ten fakt jest jak najbardziej właściwy. * Mangle ma dwie głowy, jedna to głowa Mangle, a druga "wychodzi" z jej szyi. ** Powstała teoria, że jest to głowa endoszkieletu prawie doszczętnie zniszczonej papugi. Ta teza bierze się z tego, że piraci są przedstawiani z tym ptakiem na ramieniu. Mangle miał być nowszą odpowiedniczką Foxy'ego, który był właśnie piratem. * Gdy wchodzi do Prawej wentylacji, druga głowa Mangle przenika przez ścianę wentylacji. To jedynie błąd Scott'a. * Mangle jest jednym z dwóch Toy animatroników, które mają dwie pozycje w korytarzu. Drugim jest Toy Freddy. Oraz 4 ze wszystkich - Bonnie i Foxy. ** U Mangle pozycja w korytarzu jest zależna od tego czy jest sama czy jest z Withered Foxy'm. * Mangle krąży wokół jednego z ciał dzieci w jednej z minigier co nasuwa teorię, że jest nawiedzona duszą kolejnego zamordowanego dziecka. * Mangle przypomina nieco pieśca (Lisa polarnego). * Mangle może być jedynym animatronikiem o odmiennej płci od oryginału. * Mangle przechodzi przez najwięcej lokacji. * Gdy jest w korytarzu wygląda jakby się witała. * Prawdopodobnie Mangle początkowo nazywała się Funtime Foxy, ale po zamknięciu lokacji z FNaF SL, Funtime Foxy stała się prototypem Toy Foxy'ego, a potem po zniszczeniu Toy Foxy'ego powstała Mangle. * Obrazek Thank you ma wiele błędów - mangle jest w niektórych miejscach "obrócona w poziomie" np.: oko z żółtą tęczówką nie w tym miejscu, noga z kostiumem nie w tym miejscu, głowa endoszkieletu nie w tym miejscu, a na dodatek UCN to dowód na trole Scotta, jeśli to można nazwać trolem, raczej lenistwem, bo zmienił położenie szyi głowy kostiumu Mangle ze stawu barkowego na bark, na dodatek pozbawił jej szczęki endoszkieletu, którą miała we FNaF 2 lub to dowód na to, że jednak ta głowa to jej oryginalna głowa wyciągnięta z kostiumu. * Scott kiedyś zażartował na Steam'ie że płeć Mangle to tak.To później stało się memem. * W grze Five nights at freddy's VR: Help Wanted, po skończeniu całej gry, pojawia nam się przycisk Go to gallery. Po jego kliknięciu mamy liste wszystkich animatroników, i gdy wybierzemy Mangle i ją obrócimy, możemy zauważyć że ma ogonek. Galeria Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:UCN